


To Awaken The Sleeping Dragons

by DaughterofDragonsChildofFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Dean and Sam are dragon shifters, Dean and Sam share a mate, F/M, It's dragon magic prepping you for their size, Magical induced arousal, Mary is mom dragon shifter, More soulmates than anything, Oral, Penetrative Sex, Reader is human, Sex, Sort of ABO but not really, Sort of non-con except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDragonsChildofFire/pseuds/DaughterofDragonsChildofFire
Summary: You have dreamt of finding this temple for years. Now to see what's inside . . .
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Into The Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a story I read on Radish. Reader is female presenting with a form that is considered female (breasts, vagina).

You couldn’t believe you were here.

All the late nights, all the false starts and dead ends, all the research, the digs, every single thing you’d struggled through had led to this moment, in front of this sealed stone door. It was beautiful, the way older impressively built things tended to be. The surface you examined was a slightly protruding perfect circle, decorated with little else that was visible beneath the moss and ivy that had overgrown this once sacred place. Located deep within the heart of the high elevation mountain rain forests of Taiwan, it was no surprise that the temple you sought was long undisturbed.

“Is this it?” your partner and fellow research graduate student, Meg, panted. Her dark hair was tied out of her face. Thin tendrils, however, had snuck out of the ponytail and were plastered to her neck and face. You could relate. Sweat coated your own skin from the treacherous hike to get here.

“I think so,” you replied, a little breathlessly. She began to tug plant and lichen aside, slowly revealing some of the stonework to you both. Behind you, your guide Mary watched with her usual placid expression in place. The older woman looked to be in her early 40s, with golden wavy hair cut to chin length. She was a tenured professor at the university where you and Meg studied, and had volunteered to be your guide, considering much of her own archeological research had been done in the Central Taiwan Mountains. She’d been instrumental in helping you and Meg put together pieces over the past four years to help you find your way here. A small part of you questioned that, given how many other professors had simply turned you away upon hearing your proposal. Mary was different. She had listened to your hypothesis, then introduced you to Meg and pointed the two of you to where your first big piece of this puzzle had been found.

Really, this had started with a small glittering white egg made of moonstone your father had found on one of his own trips before he had vanished on his last trip to South America. Your mother was dead, many years before to cancer, and being sixteen and losing your father hadn’t been easy. Still, you had been taken in as a ward of the state and wound up in a foster home with the Sheriff of Soux Falls, Jody Mills, and her other foster daughters Alex and Claire. You didn’t mind either of the other girls, though you and Claire butted heads a lot and it wasn’t unusual for you and Alex to be extremely passive aggressive towards each other. Jody managed to keep things relatively calm and civil for the most part. In fact, she had seen you holding your father’s egg (and it was an egg, what else could it be?), and encouraged you to talk about it and your father’s stories of what he hypothesized about the egg. In the end, Jody’s support had seen you through high school, your undergrad years, and your graduate application. Even now she was still proud of you, and served as a sounding board when things got rough for you. 

The only thing you didn’t share with your foster mom, or even Meg who had become a friend in the time you spent seeking the pieces to this temple, were the dreams. It was always dark, but you were held, safe and warm. There were drowsy whispers, belonging to two distinctly male voices. Sometimes you could make out words, and other times, they were incoherent. Yet still, you were drawn to them. The more pieces you’d found to lead you to the place you stood now, the more the dreams had gone from every so often and fuzzy and unclear to being almost every night, clear as though the events were really taking place right at that moment. You could hear the affection in the low murmurs, sweet words as you were held now in two sets of strong arms, between two firm warm bodies.

“You’re closer now.”

“You’ll find us soon. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Our perfect girl is coming.”

“We’ll be free, and we’ll take care of you.”

“Don’t worry princess.”

“We’ve got you sweetheart.”

You still couldn’t see in the dreams, but the murmurs were so kind and sweet and longing and for some reason all for you. You weren’t sure how you knew, but you did. Whomever these two men were, they were waiting for you, they wanted you, they longed for you. Your heart gave a little jump in your chest. You needed to get inside.

Meg had cleared enough away (with your absentminded mechanical help) that she revealed a good portion of the door. Carved in what appeared to be white marble veined with thin black lines were three dragons, equidistant from each other on the surface of the sunbleached stone. The three resembled Asian dragons, long serpentine bodies with lizard heads, horns, and four legs. They looped and swirled around each other, forming an intricate looking sort of seal centered around three impressions in the middle of the door.

“It’s beautiful,” you murmured softly, and Meg made a noise in agreement. She raised her camera and took a few pictures to document the door, then replaced it in her pack, and looked at you meaningfully.

“This is it . . . let’s go inside, Reader,” her smile was as bright as yours when she met your gaze, and so you forgave her penchant for nicknames. She gave you yours after finding you fast asleep on some historical texts for the 10th time in a row within one week in your shared graduate assistant office space.

You set your pack down off your back and carefully unearthed the plain somewhat large brown box that rather resembled a jewelry box. With a swift twist of your fingers, you managed to undo the tiny golden lock on the front and opened the hinged lid to pull out three items. The first was a silver blade with odd runes on the handle. The second was an amulet that appeared to be the face of a man with horns like a bull, but the features were faded and who knew what it could actually be. The final item was a small flaming pentagram charm of sorts, tarnished with age but still intact. Each item would fit one of three places on the door. You placed the amulet and pentagram into their respective depressions, and then placed the blade into the slit at the top center. The items made a triangle within the circle of dragons, and there was a soft click as soon as the blade was fully sheathed, rather like a key into a lock. You held your breath, waiting a moment.

The door didn’t move.

With a frown, you examined the items again, ensuring each was in good shape and not missing any part of it. Meg was examining the door, and Mary was still observing you two.

“Reader, check this out,” Meg said, lifting herself onto her tiptoes and squinting at the horizontal slit where you’d slid the dagger beforehand. “Do you see these grooves here?”

You joined her in her inspection, spotting the very faint circular lines around the deep slit you’d originally taken as part of the marble of the dragon relief. “Yes. What do you think it is?”

Meg studied it a moment more, before taking the objects from you and reinserting them into their respective places. She then gripped the handle after hearing the click when it was replaced, and began to twist it, first right, then left. As she twisted to the left, the blade began to move. With the sound of grinding stone, the door shifted to the left. Your eyes widened in excitement, Meg’s expression triumphantly satisfied as she continued to twist the handle. Within moments, sloughed ivy and moss littered the ground around the stone, which had slid enough to the side to reveal a wide circular door leading to a series of steps that dropped down into the darkness. Hesitantly you pulled out a flashlight and re-secured your pack, glancing to both Meg and Mary.

“Well . . . shall we?” Meg nodded fervently, while Mary gave a single inclination of her head. Something in the blonde’s eyes read to you as anticipation, but it was gone and replaced by her normal tranquil calmness.

“Be careful,” the older woman reminded the two of you. “We don’t know what might be waiting us in here, and I don’t want to have to leave and trek back four days to try and save your life from poison.”

You both sobered slightly at the reminder, but bobbed your heads in agreement.

“Reader, you should take point,” Meg said. “This was your dream first.”

You gave a smile that was tinged with both excited hope and nervous worry, before you turned and took a deep breath. With that fortifying action, you began to descend into the darkness. It was only a moment or two with the other two members of your expedition following behind you that you discovered the darkness was almost completed aside from your group's three flashlights. The stairs were steep, and the only sound besides your breathing was the scrape of your sensible sturdy hiking boots on stone. Every so often, you found a carved rune or faded picture, though the meanings of both seemed out of reach of all three of your group. Still, it was heartening to be here, in the place you sought for so long.

As you continued down the stairs, you realized something. You would’ve expected air that had been locked away nearly eight hundred years ago to be stale and unhealthy. Both you and Meg had more than enough experience with other ancient places to know what to expect. However, this air seemed . . . normal. There was no difference between the quality of the air outside the temple and the air you were breathing now. That struck you as incredibly odd.

In addition, you almost thought you felt a soft brush of something every now and again against some part of your body. While you scolded yourself for allowing your overactive imagination, that didn’t stop the occasional sensation of a gentle touch on your arm, leg, hip, chest . . . You shuddered. Maybe exploring the dark temple with only a couple flashlights was a bad idea.

“How much longer do these stairs go on?” Meg finally grumbled after a time. “We’ve been climbing down at least fifteen minutes.”

You swore you heard Mary whisper, “Almost there,” under her breath, but you couldn’t be certain. “I think we’ll be there soon, they can’t have carved much more into the mountain at this angle,” you said. Meg huffed in annoyance but fell silent and left your boots again as the only sound in the hallway.

Five minutes later, you reached another door at the bottom of the stairs. This was similar to the door you’d encountered at the top of the stairs, except that this time there were no depressions. Instead, in the center, there was a single handle passing over a half circle depression in the middle of the door. The space was more than enough for both your hands and Meg’s hands. You glanced at each other (Mary was holding the flashlights now) and twisted to the left, watching as the stone rolled out of your way.

The first step into the massive chamber caused a strange wooshing and popping sound in your ears. You wondered if your eyes were adjusting to the dark, and then realized that no, instead, around the circumference of the place you just walked into were black stones lit with deep blue light. Slowly the light became more powerful, bathing the room in a gentle glow that reminded you of the brilliant blue of a cloudless sky. The stones were maybe three feet tall and two feet across, and the light shimmered from lines within the black rock. The chamber itself was again circular, and maybe the size of a football field in diameter. The ceiling was so tall that the light didn’t illuminate it, fading into the hazy darkness that had shrouded the hallway you descended into for the last twenty minutes. The floor was made of what appeared to be blue square tiles. Their surface was reflective, like glass or the smooth surface of a still lake, but the sound when you stepped onto it gave an unusual clacking sound that reminded you more of porcelain or ceramic. This surrounded the outer portion of the floor until it hit a circle of liquid, water you assumed, around a stone dias in the middle of the small moated area. On this dias was . . . nothing, though it was also surrounded by three bridges over the moat and three waterfalls that descended from the ceiling to the pool beneath them.

Meg’s sharp inhale caught your attention and you saw her gaze go beyond the dias to the wall across from you both. There, the lines of light had continued extending from the stones to travel along the walls, pausing only to outline two absolutely massive doors that appeared to be carved from the same dark stone that emitted the light. These doors were decorated with some sort of shimmering jewels, and clearly were important in some form. You began to traverse the tile around the left edge of the room, finding that there were pictures in a tile mosaic pattern placed along the walls, similar to Egyptian hieroglyphics. After a moment, you swallowed roughly and your cheeks began to burn. These pictures depicted at least one dragon and one human in various sexual acts, and it did not shy away from emphasizing the pleasure on the faces of those partaking in the actions.

“Man, maybe this was their fertility temple,” Meg joked weakly, her voice strained a bit. A quick glance to your friend revealed her eyes were pinned to each picture in turn on the other side of the wall opposite you. From this distance, you couldn’t tell, but given the strain in her voice, you suspected that it wasn’t just surprise and shock that colored her tone. Meg was very open and honest about her sexuality, so of course she would find essentially a picture version of the karma sutra to be arousing.

It wasn’t just her either. Each picture seemed to send a little thrum of awareness to your core, and you shifted slightly to try and shake your body out of it to no avail. You licked your lips and became away of the way your bra rubbed against your breasts and nipples, causing them to harden into little peaks and sending more tiny jolts of pleasure down between your legs. You shook your head and forcefully tore your eyes away from the hypnotic images embedded in the walls, surprised to find yourself at the left most giant door from where you had entered the room. Had you been so preoccupied with your body that you hadn't noticed arriving here?

You began to inspect it, seeking a way to open it, only to pause. Your mouth dropped open slightly and you licked your lips, though you weren’t aware of your physical reactions. Instead, your eyes were locked onto the relief of two humans who appeared male that bore dragon characteristics wrapped around a female. Both sported impressive erections, even compared to the other pictures you’d seen thus far. As you stared, the image seemed to move, with the male behind you dropping to his knees and burying his face between your legs. A forked tongue darted out to devour the female’s pussy, while the male in front began rubbing the thick bulbous head of his arousal against her clit. The female threw her head back, riding both tongue and flesh until she appeared to reach a violent, extreme climax.

“Y/N?” You were yanked from the image playing out in front of you to see Mary right next to you, her eyes triumphant and a strange smile playing on her lips.

“I, uh, huh?” 

"I was asking if you both wanted to set up camp? There’s plenty of room on the middle altar area and I tested the water, it seems clean,” she didn’t remark on your staring. You were grateful for that. How could you explain your hallucination and subsequent low thrum of arousal that was beginning to pulse between your thighs? Especially to your mentor professor?

“Uhm, yes. Yeah. That’d be, yeah, that’d be great,” you stammered in response. She turned away from you, that same look so out of place on her features not budging an inch, and went to go fetch Meg, who seemed to be intently gazing at the other door the way you undoubtedly had been a moment ago.

It should have frightened you - you were not prone to hallucinations or being so easily distracted let alone aroused. You certainly watched porn as much as any other woman with a healthy libido, but it wasn’t something you generally just jumped into. There were also those soft brushes from the hallway, and the weirdness of this place in general (what were those rocks? Why have such an ornate chamber and no seeming purpose for it?) . . . it should have sent you scurrying for the surface and away from this place. It should have caused you to be unnerved and worried. Instead you felt little else than excitement, arousal, and a certainty that it was important you stay. You couldn’t explain it but you wanted to stay, needed to stay.

Aside from the trickling water flowing into the small moat, the three of you were silent as you set up camp. You each laid out your bedrolls, then Mary started a small campfire using tinder and kindling you’d gathered up outside. It was rather comfortable in the room you currently were in - in fact had been the entire time you’d ventured into the temple - but you still wanted to cook some of the rations you’d brought with you. If your bedroll was closest to the door that had enchanted you so, you refused to examine why that was, and you could almost see Meg mirroring you.

After a small, silent dinner, exhaustion stole over you both rather suddenly. Things seemed safe here, so you blinked sleepily at the other two women of your expedition. “I think a nap might be a good idea, then we can set up more things to get a better look at those doors and such.”

Meg yawned, “Yeah, a nap sounds good.”

Mary shrugged, her eyes still so eager for something, and said, “I’m not particularly tired. I’ll stay up and document those pictures we took earlier.”

Both you and Meg gave various noises of acknowledgment, and you kicked off your boots, snuggling down into your bedroll. It had never been particularly comfortable, but for some reason, right now, it felt like you were on the most comfortable bed you’d ever laid on. In no time at all, you drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were here. The males from the door. And not just here in your dream, but _here_ as in the temple. You don’t know how you knew, but you knew, deep in your bones, that the males on the door and the males holding you now were one in the same.

“You’re here sweetheart,” said the tall one behind you. Your mind reminded you that he’d been a bit taller than the one in front of the female on the door.

“You’re so close, princess,” the male in front murmured. “Once you open the door . . . you can free us.”

“Free you?” You echoed, soaking in the warmth, the longing, the contentment, the affection, the need that filtered through their skin to yours. When had all three of you become completely naked? That was new to the dream.

“We’ve been sleeping for so long,” the one behind you said wistfully, his breath teasing your hair. “You can wake us up, and we'll take care of you.”

“Why me?” you asked absently, nuzzling the bare chest of the male in front of you.

“Only our Fated mate can wake us,” the rumble passed through his chest to settle into your bones. “Ordinarily . . . we each would have one but . . .”

“But we’re brothers, and we’ve shared everything our whole lives anyways, so thankfully, Fate chose one for us both,” the taller finished his brother’s thought.

Your mind should’ve been spinning, but instead you sighed softly, feeling tranquility steal through your body. It was an overwhelming thing, but the more you had held your father's egg that started this whole fascination, the more you had researched and gone on archeological expeditions, the more you had dreamt of them, the longer you sought this temple . . . the more you realized you felt like you were missing something vitally important. Sometimes, if you found an occasional hookup, that feeling dimmed ever so slightly, but it was rare you found someone who would satisfy you beyond mediocre foreplay and sex. This, them, knowing you were Fated . . .

And Fated for dragons at that . . .

“I have lots of questions,” you informed them sleepily. That incited a chuckle from both males.

“We know sweetheart,” the taller behind you was most definitely amused. “We’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“First you’ve got to wake us up, and we’ve got to Mark you, then we can answer your questions,” the one in front of you amended.

Your brain felt sluggish, and you attempted to process beyond the giddy calmness that was beginning to drag you into deeper sleep. “How do I wake you up?”

“We each need you to find the precipice with us individually to wake us up,” the brother behind you murmured softly. “Then we can experience our ecstasy with you.”

“The precipice?” It didn’t make much sense, but before they could explain more, you fell deeper into slumber and dreamt no more.


	2. To Mate a Sleeping Dragon(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken from your nap . . . but you are not the only one who needs to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long. I just wasn't truly happy with it - to be honest I'm still not but I felt worse about making people wait for it.

You weren’t sure what woke you, but it was abrupt. Ordinarily you would’ve been more groggy, but instead, your mind was instantly alert. That awareness brought several realizations to you, the last of which demanded and entirely dominated your attention.   
  
First, the little fire you’d had going had gone out. Only the blue glow from the stones along the side of the chamber remained as illumination.    
  
Second, Mary was gone, and a cursory glance towards Meg’s sleeping bag indicated that she too was missing.   
  
This should have been cause for concern, but all you could focus on was the heat you felt running through your body. You were sweating. The inside of your bedroll was soaked. You kicked off your blanket, because it was uncomfortable - both temperature wise and just pressing against your skin. In fact, your clothes felt downright itchy. You wanted them off.    
  
Without a thought or care, you disrobed. If you had been able to focus on something other than the sweltering feeling in your body, you might’ve noticed Meg’s clothes on her rumpled blankets. As it was, once you were naked, you found that while it helped the slightest bit, you needed something else to quench the fire inside of you.    
  
Your eyes were drawn to the door you’d stared at before you slept. Later, you’d understand why you stumbled towards it, but at the moment you didn’t care. You just knew that whatever would help you was beyond it. You had to get to it. You needed to get to it. You wanted whatever it was.

The stone was cool under your hand as you touched it. A sob escaped your throat and you pressed you body to it, reveling in relief as it temporarily eased your desperate need. The thought that perhaps you should have gotten into the water flitted briefly through your nonexistent thoughts before it vanished without making any sort of impact on your mind. 

You weren’t certain how long you stood there before you became aware of something underneath the heat. Sparks of lust zipped along your nerves, coaxing the heat into something less uncomfortable and more needy, more hungry. The smooth stone you pressed against, while still cool to your skin, seemed to entice more sensations along your nerves. Your nipples hardened into tight buds, and you moaned as you began to rub yourself against the door. Little jolts of pleasure ran from the dusky peaks straight down to your clit. You realized that you were wetter than you had ever been in your life, a little surprised by the sudden turn from discomfort and boiling heat to burning desire and want. 

It was only once your eyes lit on the carved males from earlier that something in your mind clicked into place. “Please,” you whimpered, “Please open the door . . . let me come to you . . . please . . .”   
  
Silence greeted your murmured begging. After a moment, however, there was a low grumbling and grinding sound as the doors slid apart, just far enough for you to enter. Without wasting another second, spurred on by the need between your thighs, you moved between them, not looking back at the chamber even when the doors shut behind you with a solid final thud.

Bronze scales rippled as the cloaking magic fell away from her just as she watched the door close. Blue eyes glittered in relief and excitement as Mary Winchester smiled. She had done her part and led you both here, for her sons and their friend. It was up to the two of you now.

* * *

You weren’t able to really take a good look at the room you were in, except to see that there was a raised circular dias in the middle of the room. Something that appeared to be sunlight (though in truth it appeared almost too brilliant, too golden to be so) lit up the center of it, leaving the rest of the room in shadow. None of that mattered to you however.

What had caught your eye were two statues carved from what appeared to be white marble shot through with black. Each sat on their thrones (of some gray common stone, similar to the other chamber), but their presence was palpable even from where you stood by the door. The statue on the right was of a tall male, with hair that brushed just under his strong jawline. There was no clothing hewn into carving, and so his lean sculpted form was prominently on display.    
  
Which included the largest erection you’d ever seen - it had to have been at least eleven inches. It was difficult to say which was wetter at this point - your pussy or your mouth as you began to salivate at the idea of having that cock inside you. 

Your gaze drifted to the statue on the left. Though this male appeared a little shorter than his counterpart to the right, he was no less handsome, with full lips and short hair. While not as lean, he still sported clear muscle tone, and similarly, he was not shaped with clothes on. His erection seemed a bit smaller than the right statue’s, but it did appear heftier and thicker, and made you just as eager. 

Words floated through your mind as you walked forward in a haze of lust. Something about a precipice, but you had to admit you didn’t care. Their erections would be perfect to deal with the itch to fuck that was growing more and more demanding in your body. You could worry about everything else later. 

Under your feet, smooth stone shifted cool tile as you climbed the six stairs to reach the top of the dias. Another languid blink and you stood before the statues. You felt as though you might burn up if you didn’t get some sort of relief soon, and so though you gently ran fingers over both statues curiously, you ultimately chose to straddle the left statue first. 

Up close, the male whose lap you perched above seemed almost alive, simply encased in a prison he could not move from. “I’m going to free you,” you whispered, the words slipping free of their own volition. 

Not another second was wasted as you lined yourself up and pressed down on the thick, bulbous head beneath you. 

It was like nothing you ever experienced. The marble was warm, though cooler than your heated passage, and felt amazing sliding so smoothly into you. Your muscles stretched, accommodating his girth into your body in a mixture that was just the right side of painful pleasure. As you sank lower, your pussy began to pull him in deeper. This was what you had been seeking, all the other times you wound up unsatisfied after a hook up. This deep soul searing pleasure that took root inside you as your labia finally met his pelvis. 

You had to catch your breath a moment, because you weren’t sure you had been breathing the last however long it had taken to slide him inside you. Though you were loathe to move, wanting to stay like this for the rest of eternity, the longing within your blood for more pleasure, more of him, would not be denied. You began to rise and fall, barely letting him slip out at first before welcoming him back into your body. Soon, even that little friction wasn’t enough, and you began to bounce on his lap, higher and faster, chasing your release. 

But even the need you felt, even as drowned in pleasure as you were, the statue becoming warmer and the feel of flesh replacing stone did not escape your notice. Your eyes opened from where they’d been clenched closed, seeing marble literally melt away as bronzed skin and scales came into vision. Calloused hands lifted from their place on the arms of the throne to wrap around your waist, aiding your rhythm and moving you that much harder and faster. Breath spilled over your tits before one nipple was encased in wet warmth, where a forked tongue ran lightning quick over the nub before he switched and repeated the suck and flick on the other. 

His hips met yours, thrust for thrust, and just when you teetered on the edge of bliss, he slammed you down one final time, grinding his pelvic bone against your clit and throwing you into release. Your vision went white and you froze in his grip, clinging to his shoulders to try and stay grounded through your orgasm. A sound reached your ears over the blood rushing in your veins, and you vaguely recognized your own scream of pleasure.

You must’ve blacked out for a bit, because when you came to, soft sweet murmurings greeted you. You had slumped forward, your chest pressed firmly to the man underneath you, your forehead resting on his shoulder, hands limp at your sides. His cock was still hard inside you, though he seemed uninclined to fuck you while you had taken your little escape from reality. Instead, his hands ran over your back, seeming to be fascinated by your skin, and his lips showered gentle kisses along your neck, ear, and shoulder.    
  
You pulled back slightly and lifted your head to meet the greenest gaze you’d ever seen. His eyes were the color of the forest leaves in the summer, deep and dark and absolutely mesmerizing. Freckles dotted his face, with a straight nose and short brown hair that might’ve looked a little golden under the intense light still pouring down from above. 

“Hello,” you said after a moment, feeling a little silly as a slow smile curved his lips. The little crinkles at the corners of his eyes might have made you swoon had you not already been straddling him with his dick still buried in your vaginal passage.

“Hello, my Y/N”, he purred in return, one large hand cupping your cheek. He tugged you to meet his lips in a sweet kiss, soft and sweet despite your situation. When he pulled back he nuzzled his nose against your cheek before his hands fell to your waist. “Are you willing to finish this?”

You blinked, realizing the desperate desire to get fucked had receded enough for you to at least think somewhat coherently. “Finish? You mean help you get off?”

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest and shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. “Yes, but I meant wake up Sammy too.”

“Sammy?” Your eyes flicked over to the other statue, which you swore was giving off an air of impatience, as though wanting his turn with you. Something about that triggered the desire to begin to stir again, though you were able to feel it coming on this time. It was a slow need that began with an eager pulse of your pussy, which caused the male under you to hiss softly as you clenched around his cock. He lifted you up and off him, steadying you as you slowly stood up. He then stood himself, took your hand and guided to over to the other seat, which was really only a few steps away, before he turned you around to face him. 

“Let Sammy see that absolutely perfect ass bounce on his dick sweetheart,” he murmured. You nodded in a sort of trance-like agreement, because your focus was now on the fact that you were achingly empty and you needed to be filled. 

As slowly as you had with the first male’s cock, you settled backwards. A loud moan left your lips when the stone cock sank inside your wet and willing pussy. There wasn’t as much of a stretch as you had the first time, but instead Sammy seemed to reach deeper inside you, touching spots you hadn’t realized would bring you as much pleasure as they did. 

You lifted yourself a little after a few seconds of savoring how deep he was inside you, before you sank back down. Your rhythm was somewhat unsteady at first, before you mewled and found a good pace. Your eyes opened and you were met with the sight of the first male standing over you, his hand smooth as he stroked his cock that still glistened with the evidence of your arousal. You licked your lips and reached out. The other male took the invitation eagerly. He stepped forward, bringing his flushed erection within distance of your mouth. You opened up without hesitation and slid forward slightly, allowing the first few inches into your mouth. 

He groaned, “Fuck yes, such a sweet little mouth, such a perfect little girl for us sweetheart.” His hands slid to the sides of your head, one reaching around to hold your hair back so he could gaze on your mouth lazily slipping back and forth on his dick as you continued to fuck the statue behind you. 

It felt beyond amazing, to be stuffed full at each end. With one cock in your pussy, the other in your mouth, you imagined you could die happy here. Normally you wouldn’t say this was your cup of tea, but it was doing the job much better than anyone had done before. 

You pulled back after a moment, whining in frustration when you couldn’t seem to push your muscles to go faster. 

“Need something sweetheart?” the man in front of you asked, dropping to his knees in front of you. 

“I can’t . . . I need . . .” you couldn’t vocalize your frustration, but he seemed to understand. The wonderful feeling of his calloused hands sliding down your curves to your waist caused you to shudder and clench around the cock inside you, which was much warmer than it had been a moment ago.    
  
“Hang on baby girl, Sammy’s cock will make you cum,” he promised, before he utilized inhuman strength to help you lift up higher and slam down harder and faster then you had before. You let out a scream, startled by the accuracy on a spot that sent spots dancing across your vision. He did it again, and again, and again, until a second set of hands joined his.

“That’s it pretty girl,” a second low voice joined the first male’s. “That’s it, cum on my cock, then we’ll take over and make you scream for us again.”

Someone’s fingers slipped down and rubbed your clit, and with that you were lost. You squirted as your hips bucked over and over, held in place by two men who were at last flesh and blood and no longer only in your dreams. Stars danced past your eyes as pleasure flooded your body, shoving your mind to a place where there was only absolute bliss. 

When you came back down, the male in front of you was busy placing kisses all over your front while you reclined into Sammy’s chest behind you. “So beautiful,” were two words you caught mumbled between kisses. Sammy seemed content to simply hold you, his face buried in the side of your neck, inhaling your scent deeply. 

You wiggled slightly, surprised at how tired you felt. Sex didn’t usually wear you out this fast, especially after only two orgasms. When the male in front lifted his head to look at you, you gave him a smile, your heart skipping a beat when you received one of his own in turn. 

“Welcome back, sweetheart,” he said, running his hands soothingly from your knees (which were draped over Sammy’s muscular thighs) up to your sides and stomach. 

“Think you guys broke me,” you giggled softly, lifting a hand that felt like it weighed a ton to rest against Sammy’s hand and the other to entwine with the first male’s fingers. 

Both men chuckled. “We didn’t break you,” Sammy said, finally pulling away to gently tilt your chin to see him. You were greeted with long brown hair and a kaleidoscope of hazel that were no less stunning or enchanting as the green that had belonged to the first male. “You spent some of the energy that’s inherent in sexual orgasm to trigger the release of the magic that held me and Dean in stasis.” He leaned forward slightly, pressing his lips to yours. His kiss was as sweet as Dean’s, though you could tell he was restraining himself. “Gotta admit that your ass bouncing on my cock was the sweetest way I can think of to wake up though, and watching you take my brother’s dick in your mouth was extremely sexy.”

His brother? Isn’t that what they’d said in your most recent dream?

“You guys are . . .?” You questioned, looking from Sammy to Dean. 

“Brothers yeah. Sammy told you remember? He’s four years younger than me though,” Dean replied.

“It’s Sam,” the man in questioned huffed, and you got the feeling this was a long standing argument between the two. It made you smile though. Despite the words and how annoyed Sam sounded, there were little body language things that helped you pick up that their bond was strong and deep. You wished you had family like that.

“So what now? I woke you up? Why were you here in the first place? And . . . you’re . . . not human . . .?” Your inquisitive nature had always been hard to keep under wraps. 

Before either brother could answer you, though, you saw Dean wince and lift his hand to his chest. You felt Sam’s concern as he sat up, which made you hiss at the change in angle of his cock inside you. It was a little more painful then you expected.    
  
He rubbed your thigh in absentminded apology even as he remained focused on his brother. “Dean?”

He gave you both a smile, though you could still see the pain behind it. “The answers are gonna have to wait, sweetheart. We need to finish things or else Sam and I won't make it.”

Cold fear ripped through you. You had just found them - they were what you had been searching for, beyond even your quest that you started years ago. They were something important to you, and you couldn’t lose them. You scrambled off of Sam, worry present on your face. “What do we need to do?” 

“We need to mark you,” Sam answered as he stood from the throne. “And then we need to find our release with you. That will ensure the spell is gone and we can live.” Sam and Dean met each other’s gaze for a moment, before Sam reached out to take your hand. “This way baby girl.”

You followed him without question. You’d come this far. There was no turning back now.

Sam led you, with Dean following, to a small doorway you hadn’t noticed when you entered before. That led to a long dark tunnel that eventually opened up into a room that was maybe nine or ten feet tall. It wasn’t very large in comparison to everything else you’d seen, but it was filled with very comfortable looking pillows and blankets.    
  
Sam had stopped as you examined things, but when you turned around, a look of determination on your features, he smiled. “It’s comfortable, I promise.”

“I trust you,” you said simply, leaning up to kiss him. He met you halfway. Your lips crashed together as you felt yourself being lifted into his arms and then deposited gently on the soft pillows. His lips left yours, trailing down your cheek, then your neck to your tits, where he began to suckle at your nipples. Dean was right beside you, leaning down to catch you in a kiss. 

You weren’t sure whose hands were wandering, but someone had caught your leg and spread you wider, allowing Sam to settle more on top of you. His cock brushed your slick folds, inciting a muffle whimper from you and a groan from him. 

“Need to be inside you baby girl,” Sam grunted, lifting his head from your tits and locking eyes with you. Dean pulled away (it was him holding you open for his brother and wasn’t that something that made you hot?) and allowed you two to have a moment, a moment in time where Sam and you were all that mattered because he slid inside you and that fullness was back.    
  
His hips were slow to start, a smooth back and forth rock that made your toes curl in desire. But it was more than that. Sam’s eyes stayed locked on yours, letting you see how much he wanted and needed you, a deep sort of longing and hope in his hazel gaze. If you had never had those dreams, never followed them here, you’d be missing this, miss seeing this vulnerability, this offering of your man’s, your dragon’s heart and soul.

You felt tears spring to your eyes, but Sam seemed to understand as he lowered himself to rest more fully on you, rocking a little harder but still so slowly, letting you feel each and every inch as he dragged back and forth against your walls. “I claim you, Y/N, to be my mate,” he murmured softly, but before you could register his actions his teeth pierced your neck where it met your shoulder. The pain was staggering, disrupting the pleasure that had been building and causing the tears that had welled up from emotion to stream from your eyes. 

“Shh, I know, I know,” Dean soothed you, finding one of your hands and holding it tight. Sam laved the wound with his tongue, and the pain did begin to dissipate. He pulled back and looked at you, worry and fear flashing in his eyes, but you gave him a tremulous smile and lifted your other leg to urge him back into motion. He did so, his eyes darting all over your face to watch for more pain.    
  
It was fading, however, under the onslaught of pleasure. While the mood did take a moment to return, it did and with a vengeance, until soon you were whimpering and writhing underneath him. “Sam, Dean, please,” you begged.

“That’s it baby girl, that’s it,” Sam nearly growled, driving into you. 

“Look at you writhing on the end of my brother’s dick,” Dean whispered into your ear. “You gonna cum for him? You gonna squirt all over his cock?”

“Yes, yes!” You gasped, feeling Sam twist his hips slightly and brush against your g-spot. “There, Sam, Sam I’m-I’m g-gonna-”   
  
“Give it to me!” He snarled, gripping you harder and pounding into you faster. “Let me feel you cum, baby girl, cum for me!”

You did as he commanded, hearing him gasp and then moan your name. Deep within you, heat after spurt of heat filled you, until his cum was dripping from you as he continued to thrust through his orgasm and yours. Sam leaned down to kiss you briefly before he rolled to the side and Dean took his place. 

There was fire in Dean’s eyes, one that showed how he burned with desire for you beyond just this moment. His arms slid around your thighs and he pulled you so that your hips were propped up a little more before he slammed in, sending shock waves into you and shooting you into another tiny orgasm. Dean didn’t seem to care that his brother’s cum was easing his way as he jumped into a quick pace. He just seemed to want and need you and didn’t care about anything else. 

You were panting and moaning under him and he just went that much faster. “Yes, princess, just like that, just like that sweetheart, so good for me, so good for Sammy, so wet, so tight, so perfect,” his words were like a prayer as his cock thrust into you over and over.    
  
It was filthy and harsh, whereas Sam had been about connection, this was about soothing a deep desire. You felt cherished by both men, needed by both men. Dean leaned forward, changing the angle to something deeper, and with the amazing stretch of his girth hollowing you out, your eyes rolled back into your head. You weren’t sure if it was one long orgasm or a series of little ones but either way you felt nothing but pleasure right now. 

That changed when Dean spoke and a spike of fear went through you. “I claim you, Y/N, as my mate,” he said, and his lips brushed the opposite side of your neck. You had just enough time to brace yourself before his teeth ripped through your skin. The pain was just as bad as before, though offset a little by the flood of endorphins in your mind. It still made you whine and recoil a bit, but when Dean pulled away slightly, his eyes echoing how his brother’s had been after his mark, you gave him the same smile. Relief flooded his gaze and he rocked against you again, coaxing you back into the mood of passion that had encompassed you before. 

Just like before, it was another moment before fire returned and you were begging for more from the man fucking into you. “Yes, yes, so perfect, so good for me, gonna cum, gonna fill you up, you want it?” Dean panted, his eyes blazing in intensity.   
  
You could only mewl under him, feeling yourself crest one last time. You felt exhausted even as release washed through you and you heard Dean howl your name as he slammed himself inside you one last time and spilled his hot seed deep into your pussy. He too had so much that it oozed out the sides, spilling down your thighs and his. 

After a moment he withdrew, gently, carefully, and fell to your other side. You stared up at the stone ceiling, panting softly, feeling somewhat wrung out and incredibly sleepy. Both men chuckled as they observed your eyelids fluttering closed even as you fought to stay awake. 

“Get some sleep baby girl,” Sam murmured, rolling onto his side and gently rolling you onto yours. He spooned you from behind, and you felt nothing more than safe and content once Dean mimicked Sam’s action, his front to yours.    
  
“I still have questions,” you muttered drowsily, feeling sleep tug you down.

“We know, and we’ll answer them when you wake up,” Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead. 

Right before you fell asleep, you felt a tingle underneath where Dean and Sam had bit you, but before you could say anything, you were pulled into rest, protected and watched over by your mates.


End file.
